


30 Days of Smut (Challenge)

by Smut-can-666 (phan_trash_1)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), tronnor - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, M/M, RIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_trash_1/pseuds/Smut-can-666
Summary: Simply 30 days of smut for Tronnor and Phan. Enjoy you sinners!





	

Troye and Connor have always been friends. Just friends. And that's what Connor keeps saying to himself as he goes about his daily life with Troye constantly in mind. If he's at the store, it's Troye, Troye, Troye. A girl walking by the shelves with a Blue Neighbourhood shirt. A fan mentioning him when Connor takes a picture with them. _We're just friends,_ he murmurs to himself, _we're just friends. We're just friends._ But he can't stop thinking about him. Everything he sees reminds him of Troye. 

**Connor's POV:**

I decide to call him eventually. I find his contact and press call. My breathing is slightly increased as the ringtone keeps going. I almost give up when on the last ring he picks up. "Yeah?" His accent makes my breath catch. "H-hi, Troye," I say quietly. 

"Connor, what's wrong?" He asks like he's worried, but his voice is getting as quiet as mine. I feel myself gathering up the courage to ask him a very important question.

"Troye...what are you doing at the moment? Do you have a free day today off tour?" He is currently on tour in America, and I'm hoping he has a day off so I can get to him in his hotel which is within driving distance of my home.

"Uh...I'm just in my hotel right now. I do have a day off today," he says quietly. I smirk to myself.

"Okay," I say quickly, "I'll be there in a few minutes. Be ready. We need to talk." I hear slightly increased breathing and then he hangs up without even so much as a confirmation. I sigh as I hop in my car and drive there. I am at his hotel even quicker than I expect.

Without even caring to knock, I barge in on him in his room. He is on his bed on his phone. He looks up in surprise when he hears me come in. I smirk as he drops his phone. "Connor...what are you doing here...?" He doesn't sound at all disgusted, more like he's pleased.

I run over and, without warning, jump on him. I kiss him. But he doesn't object. He squirms slightly for a second or two and then he melts into it. His arms wrap around my back and I hold him roughly while kissing him hard. What was even going on? I didn't quite know myself, and to know that Troye wasn't objecting was interesting. D-does he love me, too?

I push him down on the bed. I think I even hear him giggle. I smirk as I wrestle off his shirt and he takes off mine. Soon, I'm kissing down his chest. He bites his lip and arches his back. I think he loves me. At least for sex.

I hold his hips as I take off his skinny jeans and feel him through his underwear. He moans and holds my hands as they probe him. I slip off his underwear finally. He looks to me and I hold his face. I start kissing him roughly as I stroke him. He tries to moan, but my kissing muffles it. I know that there are crew in nearby rooms, so I can't risk making noise. I pause for a second and remove my pants and underwear. I spread his legs. He pulls me close as I push into him. I see his eyes grow wide and he tries to moan loudly, but I kiss him to muffle it.

"Don't make a sound," I whisper on his lips. He nods slowly with those wide eyes. "New experience, isn't it?" I smirk on his lips as I push hard into him and he opens his mouth wide and his eyes grow wider. He nods quickly and then goes back to kissing me to muffle himself.

I start thrusting into him and he moans softly on my lips. His chest is heaving; he obviously is struggling to contain himself. I start stroking him and his chest heaves more. I hear his breathing increase and I can tell he's close. I feel the heat pool in my chest and then I pull out of him and cum on his face. He licks it off eagerly. God, he was so gay. A little later, he cums, too.

I slump on the bed next to him. He looks to me. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" His voice is small. I smile and kiss him. "Yes."


End file.
